


[Podfic]  never meant to say goodbye

by argentumlupine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>She slips into her coat and gathers up her things--knives, stakes, crossbow--but her eyes never leave her son.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by ambyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  never meant to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never meant to say goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380789) by [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. [[link to anthology master post](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)]

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bBuffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer%5d%20never%20meant%20to%20say%20goodbye.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:00:57



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014021918.zip) | **Size:** 1 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bBuffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer%5d%20never%20meant%20to%20say%20goodbye.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
